Where is home? chapter 2
by sbsoccergurl
Summary: Destiny has an encounter with Matt, but they don't know that Mary was watching. She fills up with jealousy and...
1. Chapter 1

Where is home

**Where is home**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you related to her?" Lizette questioned.

"No. She is our servant," Mary said coolly, as if nothing happened. Mary started up the hot tub, so the girls could be fascinated by the boiling bubbles.

"I'm hungry!" shouted Alexandra.

"Don't worry Zandra. I'll call for food. We can eat while sitting in the nice warm water," Mary assured her. At the pace of a cat, she walked over to the phone. "Deborah, we are hungry. May I have chips and soda? Okay. Bye," Mary hung up the phone and walked back to the hot tub. He girls were flabbergasted when they found out there were massagers on the sides of the tub.

Outside the air was cold and bitter. Thick gusts of wind circled Destiny and then hit her as if it was an angry swarm of bees. _"Like a bat and a ball," _is what was ringing inside Destiny's head. Her thoughts were interrupted by a poor little girl. "Just a penny. Please." There, limping around was a little girl about five years old begging for the world to help her. The holes in her clothes revealed the massive cuts in her delicate white skin. When the girl came up to the people, they would run away as if she was contagious. Destiny couldn't take it anymore, so she ran up to the girl and offered the money that Deborah had given to her to buy groceries.

"Take it," Destiny said. The little girl was amazed that someone actually could be so kind. Destiny watched the girl look at the green paper.

"I… I ca… can't," the little girl stuttered.

"Please do take this. It won't do anything for me. Please," Destiny whispered with a smile.

"Wh…why wo…would you wa…want to give me money?" the little girl questioned, "Why would you talk to me?"

"I know what the bitterness of the world can do. Use this to get some good shoes, good clothes, and a nice shelter," Destiny replied.

"But how can I repay you?" asked the little girl.

"By taking this money and helping yourself is the way you can repay me," Destiny said quietly.

"Thank you very much. I will never forget you," with that the little girl accepted the money and happily walked away.

"Welcome," Destiny said and was glad to have put a smile on the girl's face. "I may have helped someone else, but I've just made my problems a whole lot worse."

"I never knew that a Dickson could be generous." Immediately Destiny turned around and ended up facing Matt.

"Oh, hi. I guess we encounter each other everywhere," Destiny spoke with a tense voice.

"Are you okay because you sound kind of tense, and you said something about making your problems a whole lot worse?" Matt questioned.

"Uh, it's nothing, but we can talk sometime later. I'm sorry but if I'm not home I'll be in big trouble. I know I'm always rushing off without reason, but if only you were in my feet you'd understand," Destiny said while trying to get out of the sight of Mary's window. Matt watched Destiny run off and disappear into the thick crowd of people. Even though Destiny couldn't see it, Mary was red- eyed and on the verge of killing that snooty, "I'm so innocent" Destiny. This is exactly what Destiny was scared of.


	2. Chapter 2

Where is home

**Where is home**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you related to her?" Lizette questioned.

"No. She is our servant," Mary said coolly, as if nothing happened. Mary started up the hot tub, so the girls could be fascinated by the boiling bubbles.

"I'm hungry!" shouted Alexandra.

"Don't worry Zandra. I'll call for food. We can eat while sitting in the nice warm water," Mary assured her. At the pace of a cat, she walked over to the phone. "Deborah, we are hungry. May I have chips and soda? Okay. Bye," Mary hung up the phone and walked back to the hot tub. He girls were flabbergasted when they found out there were massagers on the sides of the tub.

Outside the air was cold and bitter. Thick gusts of wind circled Destiny and then hit her as if it was an angry swarm of bees. _"Like a bat and a ball," _is what was ringing inside Destiny's head. Her thoughts were interrupted by a poor little girl. "Just a penny. Please." There, limping around was a little girl about five years old begging for the world to help her. The holes in her clothes revealed the massive cuts in her delicate white skin. When the girl came up to the people, they would run away as if she was contagious. Destiny couldn't take it anymore, so she ran up to the girl and offered the money that Deborah had given to her to buy groceries.

"Take it," Destiny said. The little girl was amazed that someone actually could be so kind. Destiny watched the girl look at the green paper.

"I… I ca… can't," the little girl stuttered.

"Please do take this. It won't do anything for me. Please," Destiny whispered with a smile.

"Wh…why wo…would you wa…want to give me money?" the little girl questioned, "Why would you talk to me?"

"I know what the bitterness of the world can do. Use this to get some good shoes, good clothes, and a nice shelter," Destiny replied.

"But how can I repay you?" asked the little girl.

"By taking this money and helping yourself is the way you can repay me," Destiny said quietly.

"Thank you very much. I will never forget you," with that the little girl accepted the money and happily walked away.

"Welcome," Destiny said and was glad to have put a smile on the girl's face. "I may have helped someone else, but I've just made my problems a whole lot worse."

"I never knew that a Dickson could be generous." Immediately Destiny turned around and ended up facing Matt.

"Oh, hi. I guess we encounter each other everywhere," Destiny spoke with a tense voice.

"Are you okay because you sound kind of tense, and you said something about making your problems a whole lot worse?" Matt questioned.

"Uh, it's nothing, but we can talk sometime later. I'm sorry but if I'm not home I'll be in big trouble. I know I'm always rushing off without reason, but if only you were in my feet you'd understand," Destiny said while trying to get out of the sight of Mary's window. Matt watched Destiny run off and disappear into the thick crowd of people. Even though Destiny couldn't see it, Mary was red- eyed and on the verge of killing that snooty, "I'm so innocent" Destiny. This is exactly what Destiny was scared of.


End file.
